Brownies
by XxNonstoppSmilerxX
Summary: Series of Alice and Jasper one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

Brownies Chappie 1

In this, the vamps actually eat!

Alice's POV

I took out my 15", white Macbook Air. I was getting hungry and I was really in the mood for some brownies or something. I clicked on my Google toolbar and typed 'brownie recipes'.

_'They better be delicious!' _I thought. Edward walked down the white spiral staircase and said "What?" with a confused expression on his face. _'Stop eavesdropping, and I'm making brownies; want some?'_

"Sure" he said. I thought, _'Just don't tell Emmett!'_

"Emmett! Alice is making brownies!" Edward yelled, though there was no need to; we could hear perfectly.

_'I shoudn't have trusted you!'_

"No, you shouldn't have", he laughed.

I narrowed my topaz eyes at him.

Emmett came bounding down the stairs. _'They must be sturdy'_.

Edward laughed hysterically. It wasn't even that funny.

"Yes it was." I rolled my eyes and turned back to my laptop, only to be interrupted again, this time by Emmett.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"You!" Edward replied still laughing. Emmett frowned and pouted. _'Stupid bear.' _Then Rosalie came downstairs and hugged Emmett. "No, Rose, don't hug the grizzly!"* We all laughed, including Emmett, and I ran at vampire speed to me and Jasper's room.

"May I have some brownies, Miss Alice?" he asked in his adorable Southern accent.

I grinned. "Yup," I said. "Everyone can, except the huge bear."

"Hey!" Emmett yelled frome downstairs. "I heard that!"

I laughed and said, "You were supposed to!"

I looked back to the bright screen and memorized the whole recipe.

Me and Jasper went downstairs, and everyone was crowded round the island in the kitchen.

We started baking.

Emmett's dumb self managed to start 3 fires in 20 minutes and each time we put out the fire and we all took turns smacking him upside the head. Even Bella did it! That was a funny sight!

*On Wednesday or somethin, one of my short friends said "No, Jennifer, don't hug the grizzly!" to Jennifer cuz she hugged one of my big-ish friends.*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I think this is my best, but I'm not sure, so tell me what you think!

School is, and always has been, my personal hell. Everyone thinks I'm a freak because of my appearance and visions. I get pushed, hit, punched, kicked, shoved, and teased. I hate everyone.

My mom walked past my room. Then she walked back to my door.

"What's the matter, honey?"

"Nothing," I said.

My mom doesn't know I get bullied, and it's gonna stay that way.

"Well, get ready for school."

"'Kay," I said.

I put on black Polo boots, black skinny jeans, a black cami, and a black blazer. My hair was black and spiky, so it goes with my outfit perfectly. I got into my black BMW M6 convertible Neiman Marcus edition (that car is sexy!) and drove to school.

As soon as I got out the car and stepped onto the school's blacktop parking lot I saw Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley walking towards me, so I changed direction. They caught up easily.

"What's up, Emo Freak?" Jessica asked.

_Do they have nothing better to do_? I thought.

"Yeah, wearing black again today, huh, freak." Lauren put in.

_Duh_.

"Yup, got a problem?" I responded.

Jessica pushed me into the wall, that the painters just finished painting. Now I have paint on my blazer, another thing for people to tease me about. Great.

The next thing I saw was a vision.

_A sorta tall boy, about 5'10", with curly blond hair that fell into his eyes, with a strong jaw and chin was walking towards me, Lauren and Jessica. He looked mad, pissed actually._

_"Hey, leave her alone!" he shouted. His voice was like. . . leather._

_Jessica flipped her long brown hair and said, "Why should we?" while rolling her eyes._

_The blonde boy rolled his eyes right back at her and said "'Cause I said so. Now leave the lil' lady alone."_

_"She's a freak!" Lauren yelled scrunching her big nose up._

_"No one's a freak, but maybe you guys are!" the blonde guy said._

The my vision ended, fading away like the sun when clouds obscure it.

When my eyes refocused, I noticed Jessica and Lauren were narrowing their beady eyes at me. They look like birds.

"Having a vision, psychic?" Lauren asked.

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked raising my right eyebrow.

"Because."

"That's not an answer," I challenged.

The blond-haired cutie walked towards us, looking mad, of course.

"Hey, leave her alone!" he shouted. His voice was even more leathery than in my vision, and he looked like Shaggy from Scooby Doo! I almost laughed!

After that I tuned out everyone except the blonde-haired guy.

"'Cause I said so. Now leave the lil' lady alone." He has a Southern accent!

After their argument he grabbed my hand and said, "Let's go."

I led him to my locker. His was right next to mine, luckily.

He's obviously a newbie here, because I don't think he's heard about me.

"You know I'm a freak right?" I asked, after I took off my ruined blazer.

"You heard me say no one's a freak, right? Except Lauren and Jessica maybe."

"Yeah, but - " I began.

He put his finger to my lips and said, "Shut up. I said no one's a freak. No one is. Not even Jessica and Lauren. Everyone's different in their own, unique, way. Believe me."

So I did.

A/N: How'd I do?


	3. Underwater Footsie

a/n: Haven't updated this in a long time! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff!

Underwater Footsie

Today is Friday, moving day. We have to move before everyone in Forks starts to get suspicious. Bella and Renesmee don't want to move because, and I quote, 'We can't take the wolves with us.' So i said 'They stink anyway.' 'They do not!' they'd said. 'We have to move before the town gets suspicious, girls.' Carlisle had said. That shut them up. 'We can visit you guys in Alaska,' Jacob piped in. Even I thought that was an okay idea.

Now here we were, arriving at Alaska in 2 days, at the speed we drive at. We'd passed beautiful shores and quaint towns on the way to Anchorage.

I loved our new home, and we're the Denali clan's neighbors, but are at least 3 miles apart.

The house is a mustardy color (everyone hated that, so Esme and I are going to paint it white after we get settled.

I ran up the stairs to jasper and I's room. The walls were painted white, and all our stuff from Forks was already here, we just had to unpak all the boxes.

I went back downstairs and helped move the couches and stuff. Then everyone went upstairs to unpack their stuff. That was finished in an hour, we'd unpacked at vampire speed.

"Let's go hunting." I said, dragging Jasper out of the room. He chuckled.

We went far, past the river and other homes, to a clearing.

After we'd hunted we ran back home. Esme was already on the stairs, with the paint. I told Jasper to go ahead and wrestle Emmett. He gladly ran into the living room, teasing Emmett.

I went outside and painted the whole front of the house with Esme at vampire speed, since there were no humans around for miles. when we went around to paint the back I gasped. There was a big rectangular pool, and a jauzzi! I painted even faster, and Esme laughed.

When I was done I practically dragged Jasper into our room and told him to put on his swim trunks while throwing on my pink bikini. I dragged him downstairs and out the back door, laughing at his bewildered expression. We jumped into the jacuzzi at the same time. i sighed happily, and Jasper smiled. His foot brushed mine, and he grinned. I moved my foot over his and pulled it back. He brushed his left foot over mine again and I used both my feet to put over his and pull back. He brushed my right foot with his left and and grinned. I smiled. All I wanted to do right now was play underwater footsie with my husband.

a/n: Pic of the house on profile!


	4. Every Kiss Begins With Kay

a/n: Thanks to my reviewers!

Every Kiss Begins With Kay

It was Christmastime in Alaska, so it was fairly cold, and snowed continuously, not that that bothered the Cullens or Denalis. They'd decided they were all going to celebrate Christmas together. The wolves were visiting, too.

Today was de3cember 23rd, two days before Christmas, and everyone's shopping was almost done.

Carlisle was at Neiman Marcus, buying shoes for Esme. Esme was at home on her laptop, looking for the sweater Carlisle had wanted, but never found. Bella was buying Edward a new iPod, because Edward loves music, and Emmett threw his old one at a wall. Edward was buying Bella new Converses, only because she'd _insisted_ she had to have them. (But little did she know he was also buying her a sequined dress because they were going out tomorrow). Emmett was going through about a thousand different stores, searching for the tight-fitting black silk dress Rosalie could never find. Rosalie was searching online for a Polo shirt, Emmett's favorite brand, and Polo boots. Alice was out buying Jasper an Army Jacket, a replica of the one he wore in the war. Jasper was at Build-A-Bear Workshop, making a powder blue teddy bear for Alice. The clerk asked him what the bear's name would be, and he said "Jazz", Alice's nickname for him. He knew she was seeing this, and smiled.

He made a snap decision, and ran to Kay Jewelers after he paid for the bear.

He thought about the many other things he could give her, like shoes, dresses, handbags, makeup. Each time he thought about one of those things he made up his mind to get it, because he knew Alice gets flashes when he, or anyone else, does that.

He quickly took the necklace and carried it to the counter, asking the clerk how much it cost. without waiting fot the answer, he paid for it, all the while making sure all Alice was getting was flashes.

On Christmas, crowded around the Christmas tree and exchanged presents. they laughed and shared stories; it was fun for everyone. When that was done everyone ither went home or went into their rooms. Alice sat on the bed when Jasper came in, hugging the bear to her.

"I have another present for you," Jasper said. He still wanted it to be a surprise, and currently Alice thought Jasper was going to propose to her a second time.

"I didn't see it," Alice replied, looking into the future.

"It's a surprise." Jasper smiled, and withdrew the long box from his pocket.

She opened it and gasped. "It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Just like you," Jasper drawled, fastening it around her neck.

She hugged him, smiling, and kissed his cheek.

a/n: Aw look, a corny ending! lol :) Review. Pic of the necklace here:

.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayEnlargeView?langId=-1&storeId=10101&catalogId=10001&imgDir=1329&partNumber=132903701&imageAttributes=true&main=true


End file.
